Riley
Riley is a contemporary dancer in A-Troupe. She likes to dance a lot and spends most of her time at the studio. She is sometimes shy but stands up for what she believes in. Riley is a former member of the E-girls, after being kicked out because she stood up for Michelle for being Dance Captain Personality Riley is shy but stands up for what she believes in. Riley is sweet, fair, and loves honesty. Riley isn't very fond of the spotlight and often gets nervous when handed a huge responsibility. She also tends to stress out when confronted with tense situations, as shown in This Is How We Do It when she snaps at James. Appearance Riley appears to be a 5'5 girl, brunette, brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing purple and blue, as in Season 1 and Season 2. She appears in all of the episodes of season 1 and 2. Relationships Jabez Boyfriend In Season one, Riley and James have a very close friendship, he does things to woo her, like give her mountain water in 'Rock and a Hard Place'. They tend to fight in some episodes but come together at the end. In 'Video Killed the Radio Star', Brighter Brightest say Riley and James have chemistry, they are the focus of this romantic music video. In Season two, things seem well in the start but later in the season things go downward, James and Beth have a duet, which leads to drama. In one episode of season 2, Riley caught James and Beth kissing, as he, in 'What I'll Do' says was for 9 seconds. Soon, James makes a romantic gesture towards Riley in the music room and made a dance for her, which made her smile Later, Beth came in, reminding Riley why she was mad in the first place, memories flooding back, Riley made her decision and broke up with him Emily ( is cool ) Older Sister Emily is Riley's older sister. They care dearly for each other but had a falling point in 'Steal My Sunshine' when Emily act very mean to Riley after she kicked her out of the E-girls. In Get It Together, Riley, James and Michelle create a new Regionals routine to over throw Emily as Dance Captain. In Sabotage, Riley and the other dancers in A-Troupe show Kate and Chris the dance routine that they came up to over throw Emily. But in Season 2 they are always having each other's back's Michelle Best Friends Season 1 - Michelle and Riley are great friends. Riley stood up to Emily for Michelle in the episodes Dance, Dance and Rock And A Hard Place. They started to become friends in Steal My Sunshine when Michelle helped Riley find Emily's necklace that they lost during their break at the beach. In Good Girls Go Bad, Riley told James to make sure Emily doesn't do anything to Michelle during the trip to Elite. During the episodes Love Story to Can You Keep A Secret, Riley and James tried to convince Michelle to try to over throw Emily as Dance Captain to which she agrees in Can You Keep A Secret. The three came up with a new dance routine that they showed to Kate and Chris. At the end, Riley voted for Michelle as the new Dance Captain. Season 2- She goes to the mall with her, along with James and Eldon Get To Know *Riley still loves James after they broke up and James still loves her. *Riley used to play baseball. *Riley's ex-boyfriend is James *Riley is a big fan of Brighter Brightest and One Direction. *If Riley could be a Jelly or Jam, she would be blueberry jam. *Riley's dream job is to be a famous actress or dancer. She would also like to be a ninja. *Riley doesn't do acro since she hurt herself once doing it *Riley's favourite dance song is any songs by One Direction. *Riley is afraid of chickens. *Riley would dance with Kenny Warmold. *Riley would be a blueberry jam. Trivia *Riley was voted out of E-Girls. *Riley kissed James 3 times so far *Riley wears braces. *Riley's grandmother sadly passed away and has a watch to remember her by (learned in Steal My Sunshine) *Riley has a fear of chickens, due to her being attacked by one when she was younger.